Una nota y una rosa
by Anahi93Malfoy
Summary: Una nota y una rosa, sólo eso le indicaba a Luna que su enamorado la esperaba ansioso, en la torre de lechuzas... Dispuesto a darse a conocer y enamorarla.  Pequeño spoiler del septimo libro


Una nota y una rosa, era lo único que la joven había encontrado sobre su almohada. La persona que había escrito aquel trozo de pergamino no había firmado, sólo le había confesado su amor eterno y rogado que ella se dirigiera a la torre de las lechuzas. Los claros ojos de luna se cristalizaron al terminar de leer. Nunca nadie se había percatado en su belleza, todos la creían una loca. Incluso a veces ella se cuestionaba si las enseñanzas de su padre no carecían de cordura.  
>Desde niña ella pecaba de inocente, curiosa. Quizás era eso lo que la había llevado desde la sala común de los halcones hasta las escaleras que conducían a las lechuzas, donde su enamorado secreto la estaría esperando. No había tomado el tiempo de cuestionarse si aquello era una broma. Así era esta pequeña rubia, inesperada; impulsiva. Al llegar al tercer escalón algo le llamo sorprendentemente la atención. Era una pequeña cajita. La joven se agacho, tomando cuidadosamente su capa para que no se llenara de nieve. No le preocupaba la vestimenta, pero ya era tarde, la noche inundaba tenebrosamente el castillo, y la luna bañaba los jardines. Lo cual indicaba que todos los estudiantes debían estar rigurosamente en sus literas. Luna abrió cuidadosamente aquella extraña caja envuelta en un papel de regalo rojo brillante, con pequeñas líneas en amarillo. Acaso eso significaba que su amante era un león? Luna sonrió expectante, quizás al fin Ron se había percatado de su presencia. Al terminar de destrozar impacientemente el envoltorio sus dulces ojos vidriosos se abrieron aún mas, tomando la famosa expresión de lunática que tantos comentaban. Las delicadas manos de la joven tomaron la cadenita de oro que se encontraba allí, con un dije de rábano que combinaba a la perfección con sus aretes.<br>-Te puedo ayudar a ponértelo si lo deseas-susurro una voz detrás de ella, haciendo sobresaltar a la niña. Conocía aquella voz, y aquellas torpes manos que la sujetaban por los hombros.  
>-Que haces aquí neville?-Preguntó ella ocultando la mirada hacia el suelo y ruborizándose, agradeciéndole al cielo que ella se encontraba de espaldas y el joven no alcanzaba a observar el rubor que se encontraba en sus mejillas.<br>-Te amo mi lunática-Dijo él, con una voz susurrante, expectante. Apenas se escuchaba el hilo de su voz, y se podía encontrar cierto temor, pero había también seguridad en aquellas palabras. Que hicieron que la joven no dudara de la sinceridad de lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero que podía responder, ella no se encontraba enamorada de él, ella amaba a Ron, o eso era lo que pensaba, pero en ese momento todo su mundo se dio vuelta. Cerró sus ojos y recordó con quien se encontraba ahora. El bueno de Longbotton, el salvador, el valiente que había arriesgado su vida por la muerte de Naggini. Quien la había aconsejado, abrazado, ayudado en sus peores momentos. Pero era su amigo, y no quería perderlo como tal. Valía la pena arriesgar todo aquello por unos meses de noviazgo?.  
>Neville aún se encontraba inmóvil detrás de ella, esperando a una respuesta o un síntoma de vida. Pero ella no respondía, solo estaba allí sin mover siquiera un músculo. El joven no soportaba tenerla allí, sin alguna respuesta, solo deseaba que ella le dijera que también lo amaba, o que le diera la oportunidad de enamorarla. Sin saber que lo impulsaba se fue acercando a ella, abrazándola por detrás, mientras que la punta de su nariz acariciaba lentamente el cuello, abriéndose paso sobre su rubia cabellera. Disfrutando como se estremecía el cuerpo de Luna al sentir el tacto con su piel.<br>En cambio Luna, no sabía que sentía en ese momento. Inseguridad, miedo, rechazo, amor?. En silencio comenzaron a caer las lagrimas, sabía que neville no se había percatado aún de lo que ocurría, ya que el no había dicho nada, y permanecía acariciándole el cuello con su nariz, y su estomago con las manos. Pero Luna, no estaba segura de aquello, no estaba disfrutándolo.  
>-Basta, no te das cuenta que te amo? No ves que te quiero como amigo porque temo que si somos novios te pueda perder algún DIA? no me quiero arriesgar a perderte, prefiero sufrir por no besarte a morir al no hablarte-Le grito de pronto la rubiecita, separando bruscamente sus cuerpos, mirándolo de frente por primera vez en la noche, rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado.<br>-Pero no vez lunita que si estas conmigo ya nunca mas nos separaremos? para que desear algo que podemos tener por y para siempre?-Pregunto Neville, sorprendiéndose de la fuerza que se encontraba en las palabras. De la seguridad con la que se dirigía a ella. Una seguridad que nunca había sentido, pero le agradaba. Impulsado por esa nueva energía tal vez, se acerco nuevamente a ella, tomando frágilmente su barbilla y acercando sus labios a escasos milímetros.  
>-No por miedo a perder, te niegues a jugar-Le susurró siendo las ultimas palabras que ambos escucharon antes de fundir sus labios y almas en un beso. El primer beso de la noche, el primer beso de sus vidas.<p> 


End file.
